The objectives of this research are to develop methods, based on the new technique of nuclear magnetic resonance zeugmatography, for generating images of the internal properties of tissues in terms of their water concentrations, proton spin-lattice and spin-spin relaxation times, and apparent diffusion coefficients. It is expected that these methods will permit the in vivo detection, without surgical invation, of regions within the body having the abnormal nuclear magnetic resonance behavior that has been observed in a number of malignant tumors of animals and humans.